Titanic Love Lasts Forever
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: Heartbroken after Jacks death, she finds herself pregnant, dis-owned and miserable. This is until some years after the sinking of the Titanic, she meets someone she never thought she's see again. RE WRITE OF TITANIC'S ROSE.
1. Chapter 1:Lost and Lonly

Chapter 1: Lost and Lonely

* * *

**A/N: ****I decided that I was going to take this down, and re-write it. Chelsea and I noticed that once of the reviews we received were correct. The movie had already done, so why write it out again? You know what happens in the movie, for heavens sake! So, we thought about it, and decided we were going to start from the end of the movie where Jack dies and continue on forward. So we hope you like this better than the original story we had. Please review and tell us what you think of the new story! DON'T OWN TITANIC! (Though it would be nice to own Jack ;)) **

* * *

"Jack," Rose whimpered as she noticed Jack's eyes closed. "Jack, wake up, there's a boat," she shook his arm, ignoring the pain she was feeling because of the ice coating her. **  
**

"Is there anyone alive out there?" Someone was shouting out from a rescue boat not to far away. Rose ignored them and continued to try and wake Jack.

"Jack, wake up, wake up, there's a boat," Jack did not wake up. He was so cold, so very cold. Rose began to cry, though she could not manage tears, it was much to cold for that. She sobbed as she whispered a promise to him and watched as he slowly sank, joining with the jinxed ship. Rose inwardly scoffed. Unsinkable ship? God himself could not sink this ship? They were all wrong, and this had proven it.

They had challenged God's power and this was the result. He showed them, show'd them he was all powerful. (Now I am saying that I am a full out do everything by the Bible or you will go to Hell, because I am not. I don't, this is just what I'd be thinking if I were Rose and was raised like her) In her suffering, the rescue boat had drifted further away.

"Come back," Rose called out desperately, trying to fight the croaky-ness of her voice. "Come back," she called again. She looked around and saw a whistle on a body. She jumped off of the make-shift raft Jack had given her, and swam nosily over and grabbed it. She then went back to the raft and started blowing on the whistle, alerting the rescue of her life. She had been rescued then. Rose was pulled aboard the tiny boat and a green towel was wrapped around her shaking shoulders.

She did not say thank you, she did not cry. She didn't make a sound as she sat there, staring into space.

Time skip, two months 

Rose was now in Philadelphia with her mother Ruth. After what Rose had pulled with Cal, he no longer wished to marry her. Much to her relief. Her mother had been so angry with her, and Rose just snapped at her one day in front of Cal.

** _Flashback_**

_"Rose! How could you? All our money is gone! We will be put on the streets! Why couldn't you just drop the third class rat and be a good girl and marry Cal? Now we are poor and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

_"NO MOTHER! It is not! You are so self-centered! All you care about it money, you don't care about me! All you care about is the money you can make off of me! Well, I am tired of it! Why don't you go and find yourself a husband, instead of selling me off?" _

_"I am NOT selling you off Rose!" _

_"Yes you are! You knew I did not love Cal, you knew I did not want to marry him! You wanted the benefits of being related to one of the wealthiest men in the world!" Rose then stomped off to her room to cry. _

_**End Flashback**  
_

_****_Rose now sat in front of the toilet at Cal's home, puking her guts out. It had been about three weeks since that argument. During that time, Rose had gotten sick and Ruth had demanded she go to the hospital.

_**Another Flashback**_

**__**_"Miss Rose?" A middle aged man with black hair and green eyes entered the room, a white lab coat on. "We have the test results," he informed. Cal, who had gone with them, stood and held his hand out waiting for the doctor to give the file to him. Once he had the file he read it over and a shocked expression spread over his face. _

_"What is it?" Ruth demanded. _

_"She's...she's pregnant," Cal said carefully. Ruth grinned down at Rose. _

_"Well, isn't that lovely. You are gonna have Cal's child, we should put the wedding back on, so that it will be proper." _

_"It isn't mine," Cal deadpanned. Ruth's face turned red in anger and shock. _

_"What?" _

_"It isn't mine. Rose never gave herself to me." _

_"Then wh-?" She stopped her own sentence as realization hit her hard. "It's that third class RAT isn't it? You slept with him! You little whore!" Ruth raised her hand and was ready to bring it down on Rose's cheek when a hand wrapped around her wrist. Ruth spun around and came face to face with Cal. _

_"I made the mistake of hitting her once. I lost her for good then, I regret it. Don't make the same mistake, Ruth." _

_To say that Rose was shocked was an understatement. Why was Cal standing up for her? Why was he defending her? Ruth sputtered and walked to the doorway. Right before she exited she turned around and glared at Rose right in the eye. _

_"I want you out. I wan't nothing to do with you or that filthy inbred child. You are dead to me Rose." _

_"You're kicking me out?" _

_"Out of my house, and out of my life. You should have been killed at birth, you wanted to see what life of a commoner was like, well now you have it. You'll live on your own out in the streets where the rats'll eat away at your rotting flesh!" Ruth spun around and marched out of the hospital room. Cal sat in the chair beside Rose as she got ready to leave. _

_"Why did you defend me?" Rose asked. _

_"Rose, although I am disappointed this whole thing didn't go as planned, I do care for you." _

_"Oh." _

_"Also, you can come live at my house with me and my new girlfriend." _

_"You got a girlfriend? So soon?"  
_

_"Yes, she was at the market and having trouble with paying the price she owed so I helped her. Things then kept getting better." _

_"Oh, so what's her name?" They were now walking out of the building and toward Cal's limo." _

_"Felicity. Felicity Donovan. I'm sure you'll love her, come now, we'll get your things in the morrow." _

_**END Flashback**  
_

_****_At Rose's next appointment, she had found out that she was having twins. Rose sat up as she finished vomiting and flushed the toilet, and brushed her teeth, while thinking about her babies. She smiled and whispered.

"Oh Jack, I think you would be so proud."

**This is only the prologue to our new story! Hope you like! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2:Jack and Jill

**Chapter 2:****_Jack and Jill_**

"Mother, are we going to see Uncle Cal?" Rose's son who turned six today asked.

"Yes Jack, now, where is Jillian?" Jillian was Jacks' twin sister. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but Jack looked like his…father, while Jillian(or Jill) looked more like Rose in the features.

"Oh, Aunt Felicity is helping her with her dress. She couldn't get the zipper to zip up."

"Oh, well, I hope that they hurry, I still have to get the cake."

"Yay, CAKE!" Rose laughed at her son's cheerfulness. He was so much like his father. If only he had survived.

"MOTHER! I'M READY!" Jill was barreling down the stair case ready to hug her mother with her arms spread out wide. She was wearing a white dress with a sky blue sash and the hem of the dress was the same sky blue. Her hair was neatly curled and lay in tight ringlets at her shoulders.

images/product/zoom/G2570_

Jack Jr. wore a black suite that Cal had bought him and his hair was combed back and jelled. While living in Cal's house we had rules to fallow. One of which were if weren't going to wear formal cloths every day like he does, we had to wear them on special occasions.

Felicity came down stairs in a beautiful dark blue dress. It had a white design on the stomach and that was it. Her blonde hair was wavy and hung around her shoulders and she wore large hoop earrings.

Finally, Rose sighed in content and studied herself in the mirror one last time. Her hair was curled and in a half up do with a diamond comb to hold her curls. Her dress was sleeveless, and was red and white with a diamond at the top.

.

Rose felt like she was going to a wedding, or special dance. She was supposed to. Jill had wanted a 'Prince & Princess Ball' themed birthday. JR, (I'm gunna call Jack Jr. JR from now on okay?) had agreed because it was having prince's in it.

"Well, let's go."

They set off to the store and when they got there the immediately found Cal, who had gotten rid of the stick up his ass, thanks to Felicity and decided to get a job at the market even though he didn't need the money. They picked up Cal and on their way out, Rose happened to glance toward the fruit area and saw a fairly young man with short blonde hair stalking the shelves. Rose got teary eyed; he looked so much like Jack.

She held her tears in though and they all went to the party. Children laughed and played, sang silly songs and danced. The record they were playing was old Disney songs. (I have no idea who was in charge of Disney when this came out, so please humor me.) The song playing was cheery and Rose found herself singing along with it.

How pleasant, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea  
What a chance to get a better peep  
At the plants and creatures of the deep

We glide  
Far below the rolling tide  
Serene  
Through the bubbly blue and green

It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea  
What if the octopus  
The flounder and the cod  
Think we're rather odd  
It's fun to promenade  
Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

Look!

It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea  
What a chance to get a better peep  
At the plants and creatures of the deep

It's grand  
When you're dancing on the sand  
Each glance  
Bubbles over with romance

It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along through the water where we get along swimmingly  
Far from the frenzy  
Of the frantic world above  
Two beneath the blue  
Could even fall in love  
Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny  
Shimmering shiny, beautiful briny sea

Rose felt joy for the first time in a long time in that moment. Her children laughed as they started a Ring-Around-The-Rosie game. Today had been a joyful and sorrowful day for her. Sorrowful, because it had been six years since the Titanic, joyful, because she had her children, and they were happy.


	3. Chapter 3:Love and Loveless

Rose sat outside on the balcony with a book in her hand. It was one of her favorite stories. Well, it was a poem, but she still loved it. The sky was streaked with gold and pink, and a bit of orange, and just a tiny bit of blue. The sun was coming up and Rose was enjoying it. She sat there, in her white chair, reading the book out loud.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

The poem spoke to her, calmed her. She used it to get away from the chaos in her life. The change's she had gone through. Cal going from jerk to loving, caring, best friend and uncle. How the peoples attitude changed and the cloths they wore changed. How she went from spoiled rotten first class teenager, to happy, carefree, mother of two. She pursed her lips before going on to the second act.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."

This verse reminded her of Jack. Like most things. In a way, it aggravated her. Every little thing she, or someone did, reminded her of the person she had promised herself to let go. But she couldn't. Not when she had two beautiful children that looked exactly like their father. One day, she had accidentally blown up at J.J (Jack Jr.) for saying something that his daddy had said. Even if he didn't know that was what his father had said. This is what happened.

_Rose, Jill, and J.J. were out on the balcony looking up at the stars. They saw a flash of light and the twins gasped and ran to the railing._

_"Look mommy! A shooting star!" Jill had shouted._

_"What would you wish for, mama?" J.J had asked. Rose rounded on him and grabbed him by the shoulders, startling him._

_"Don't you ever ask me that! Don't you ever! Do you hear me? Don't ever ask me that!" J.J was shaking in fright, and Jill was wide eyed and looked as if she would cry. Rose hastily released J.J and ran from the balcony. She ran to the gardens and sat on the floor crying, until Cal came in and found her._

_"Rose?" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jack and Jillian told me what happened. Are you okay?" Rose nodded and wiped her remaining tears away._

_"Yes Cal, I am fine."_

_"It had something to do with Dawson, didn't it?" His voice wasn't bitter like it used to be when he spoke Jack's last name. That was probably because he had found Felicity._

_"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it," she said as she got up. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I will be going to bed now."_

_"Yes, goodnight."_

_"Good night, Cal," and she walked off._

"There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.

My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow  
My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return.

My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess  
My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber  
Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely.

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

"That's a beautiful story mama, what is it?" Rose spun around to face her twins.

"Loveless."

"Loveless? What does it mean mama?"

"It's about two friends who fight. One fly's away in retreat, the other becomes a hero."

"Oh, it spoke of a gift of the goddess, what's that?"

"Something...precious."

"Oh, what's your 'gift of the goddess?"

"Well, I...I...I think, once, it was your father. Now...it is you two. I love you so much!" She was tearing up and the end of her sentence was watery. The twins ran and embraced her.

"It's okay mama, everything is okay. I promise," Jill said. This made her cry harder.

"Yeah, just hold on to the memory of dad. Never let go,"Jack consoled. Rose let out another sob. Never let go... "It's alright. Dry them tears. Come, Josephine in my flying machine, going up she go's, up she go's...," J.J sung to her. Rose had told them the story of her and her father and Cal many times. She had told all about the sinking of the Titanic and explained how she had felt. How scary it was. What was funny was when they were old enough to understand it, (they were four) Jack and Jill had marched downstairs and scolded Cal, in front of Felicity. It went like this...

_"Uncle Cal!" J.J and Jill had their arms crossed over their tiny chests and a scolding look on their faces. Cal almost laughed._

_"Yes, children?"_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Why did I do what?"_

_"You tried to shoot mommy and daddy! You were mean to them on the Titanic!" Jill shouted._

_"Yeah! You were a...a...jerk!" J.J, shouted and stomped his tiny foot._

_"Meanie!" Jill added. Cal felt the blood drain from his face. Oh how much he regretted what he had done to the couple. Now that the children knew what he had done, would he lose his 'niece and nephew?' He hoped to god not. He loved those kids as if they were his own._

_"I'm truly sorry. You will never know how much I regret what I have done to your mother and father. It was inexcusable."_

_"Yeah. It was," J.J. glared at him. "Inexhusaple."_

_Cal bowed his head in shame. "Please, will you ever forgive me?" The twins hesitated, but then they embraced their uncle. They couldn't stay mad at him long. They loved him. Felicity chuckled and joined in on the hug._

Rose smiled.

"Well, shall we go get dressed? I want to go into town today." The twins cheered and they went to go get dressed. They wore this...

www. polyvore jack _jill/ set? id= 69743388


	4. Chapter 4:Us Dawson's

**I am so, so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I know, I'm horrible. I can't promise the next time I will be able to update, as I don't have my own computer at the moment. Anyways, I will shut up and let you read. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable (including the poem Loveless in the last chapter). **

****Rose and her children walk into the small Wally-world. Jack and Jill laugh and bounce around until they come to the fruit and vegetables section where a blond man is stacking apples. His layered hair was slightly messy and parts of his bangs were falling into his bright blue eyes. There was something very familiar about this man. Jill spins in a large circle and accidentally bumps into the man, making the crate of apples fly out of his hands as he topples to the floor. Rose rushes over, scolding Jill as she hastily picks up the apples.

"That was very clumsy of you, Jillian! Say you're sorry!" Rose orders her daughter. With and arm full of delicious red apples, she goes over to the shocked man and offers her hand. "I'm dreadfully sorry, sir, my daughter wasn't paying attention."

"That's alright," the man says as he gets up. "No harm done," he smiles and takes the apples from her. No hint of recognition shows in his eyes, although Rose is quite shocked.

"Jack?" Confusion washes over his face.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"I'm Rose. From the Titanic? I thought you were dead! I watched you sink into the Arctic!" Rose pulls him into a hug and he awkwardly pats her back. Pulling back from her he takes a couple steps back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. You must have me confused with someone else. But hey, it's great you survived that! I heard all about it! So many people died."

"Mommy, he looks like us!" Jill says loudly, pulling on Rose's dress.

"He does have quite the resemblance," JR says shortly, crossing his arms across his chest like Cal does. Jack falters, looking between the children, and then he sets the apples in their designated spot.

"Okay, this is a bit freaky, and sure, we look a lot alike, but I don't know either of you, now if you please, I have work to do."

And then he stalks off, leaving behind three shocked strangers. They finish their shopping trip and go home. Cal is sitting on the sofa reading a medical book, and Felicity is sitting in the arm chair pulling out the book Alice's adventures in Wonderland to read to the children. Rose sits on the couch next to Cal and stares at the wall, thinking.

Was it really Jack? It had to have been, they looked exactly alike, and he said his name was Jack! But Rose saw him sink to the bottom of the Arctic ocean, frozen solid. She wants so bad for it to be her true love, whom she met on the ship that she thought would be the end of her life. In more ways than one.

"What's bothering you, Rose?" Cal asks, glancing up from his book.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, today at the store, there was a employee that looked exactly like Jack. He even sounded like him! Do you think that he survived? Maybe another boat had found him and was able to revive him!"

"Rose," Cal's face is long. "That isn't possible. That's some Captain America stuff there. It isn't real. It must have been your imagination."

"Yeah, must've been,"Rose sighs. 'It's just that I miss him so much,' she thinks. She gazes sadly at her children, whom sit happily around Cal's girl, listening to the exciting story she is telling them.

**The next day**

****Jill and JR hop out of bed early in the morning. They discover that no one else is up and about, so they decide to have a little fun. Putting on their coats over their pajamas, the tip toe out the front door, which Cal forgot to lock the night before. Giggling, they venture down the dark road and head into the town after the ten minute walk.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please tell me the time?" A smiling Jill asks politely to a man with short brown hair and a funny looking mustache that curled and tickled his rather large nose. He pushes his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and reaches into his brown vest, pulling out a silver pocket watch.

"I say children, it's only seven A.M! Where are your parents?"

"At home!" The twins pipe together and quickly run off before the man can catch them.

"Hey Jill, look at this!" JR picks up a stick twice the size of his small hand that is shaped like a 'y' and a string off of a cart. He ties the string to the stick and picks up a pebble from the ground. He sticks a small part of his tongue between his lips in a look of concentration. He pulls the string back, placing the pebble on it, and lets it loose. The pebble flies into the air and knocks a woman's big hat off of her head. But the funny part is, her hair, or in this case, her wig, falls off as well, leaving her bald.

With a mighty shriek the woman quickly bends down and pulls on her wig and hat. "Who did that?" She shrieks through her hair that she put on backwards in her heist. She parts her hair and spots the laughing children, and she points. "You! You two, come here this instant!" She bellows.

"Uh oh.." the children stop laughing and take off running, the woman chasing after them.

"Come back here, you miserable little brats!"

"Oh no! She's going to get us!" Mocks JR as he laughs and grabs his sister's hand, bolting down the road. The dive into some crates and hide from the angry woman. She stops in front of the crate and huffs, her hands on her hips. Looking around with a puckered up, angry face, she turns on her heal and storms away. The twins giggle and JR leads the way back into the semi-busy area. JR spots a police officer on the corner of the street and raises the sling again. But this time, right as he shoots the pebble he picked up, a hand catches the pebble. Slowly they look up to see the man from the store smirking at them.

"Oh no," whispers Jill.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" The man asks as he bows down at them a little, still smirking.

"Playing?" Guesses JR.

"You aren't going to tell our mother, are you? She will be very angry," says Jill.

"I won't tell if you don't,'' says the addressed man. The children give him a curious look before he flings the pebble from his fingers and as by coincidence, hits the same woman from before, knocking her wig and hat off once more. Again she shrieks and looks around, but the man had already skipped up the children and bolted down the alley way.

"Oh mister! That was amazing!" Jill laughs as he puts them down.

"It truly was! I'm Jack Jr. by the way, and this is my sister, Jillian," JR introduces.

"You may call me Jill, though," Jill pipes up.

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Jack Dawson,'' Jack shakes their hands, unknowingly shaking the hands of his own children. JR and Jill have already figured that out, as they smirk to each other.

"You'll stick around, won't you? I do believe that my mother would enjoy your company as much as we are," proposes JR.

"Well..."

"Oh please, mister Dawson! Us Dawson's have to stick together!" Jill pleads.

"Us Dawson's?"

"Oh, yes, our last names are Dawson. We are named after our father, our mothers long lost love from the Titanic!" Jill explains, a dreamy expression on her cute face. Jack smiles and pats her head.

"Sure I'll stick around. But we should really get you home. Your family must be worried sick."

"Awww!" The children complain. Jack smiles, warming up to them as he follows their instructions to their home.

**There you have it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Christine

Christine O'Patchra sits in the library studying for her psychology test when a blonde man walks in the doors of the quaint building. She looks up and can't look away or focus on her book anymore. She watches him walk up and down the isles looking for something in particular. His short hair is layered perfectly, his ripped blue jeans and black sleeveless shirt fit his toned body, making him look like something that had fallen strait from heaven. When he glanced at her she quickly looked away, but still caught a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes. Christine tries hard to focus on the words that her book is spitting out at her, but it all jumbles together and she can't make out anything anymore.

With a sigh, she closes the book and rubs her eyes. The bangs of her short blonde hair fall into her face, making her swipe them away. She'd had it cut so that it wouldn't be in her face anymore, but she chickened out during the hair cut, so they just cut it an inch above her shoulders.

"Excuse me," a soft male voice says. Christine freezes and looks up into the mans blue eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"May I sit down?" He asks kindly. She looks around and see's that all of the small tables (not that there are many, four at the most) are full of college students studying for this semesters exams.

"Free country," she says cooly, trying to make herself seem impassive.

"Thanks," he smiles kindly and sits across from her. "I'm Jack, Jack Dawson," he introduces himself and extends his hand. Christine shyly shakes his hand and pulls away quickly.

"Christine. But everyone calls me Chris."

"It's nice to meet you. What are you reading?"

"Psychology, you?"

"Little Red Riding Hood."

"What?" She gives him and inquisitive look. He shows her the title of the book and it was indeed the tale of Little Red Riding Hood. "Wow."

"It's my favorite," he laughs softly.

"A grown man reading a children's book...hey, I don't judge," she chuckles. He smiles at her and opens up his book. They both start back at their reading. Christine can't help but look up at him every few minutes. There is just this vibe about him that wants to absorb her. Jack Dawson...she likes the sound of his name.

"The library will be closing in five minutes," the over head speaker announces. Everyone left begins to pack up their bags reluctantly and head out of the library. Christine follows Jack out who holds the door open for her. She smiles and thanks him and walks home alone. He was such a gentleman.

"I certainly hope he's what he seems to be. Hell, I hope I see him again soon," she murmurers to herself that night as she falls asleep thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 6: Conflicts

**Christine's POV**

I wake up and make myself some coffee right away. I need it after the restless night I'd had. I hadn't gotten the studying done I'd wanted. While the coffee is brewing I get dressed in dark blue jeans and a Guns 'n' Rose's T-shirt and my black boots. I brush my hair back into a pony tale and apply just a tiny bit of eyeliner. After my cup of coffee I grab my school bag and head out the door. I ride the bus to the college and then sit around in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Chris, you actually made it on time," a male says sitting beside me. I smile up at my best friend, Ian. His dark brown hair is swept away from his face and hangs around his shoulders, his blue eyes sparkly and full of life. Beside him is his sister Kay. Her dark brown hair is in waves around her shoulders and her blue eyes are more somber and sad then her brothers. Still, she manages to smile around her brother and small group of friends. While Ian wears a dark blue t-shirt and washed out jeans with old sneakers, she wears white skinny jeans, ripped at the knee's and a black shirt with the short sleeves hanging off of her shoulders with her skate shoes.

"I'm not always late," I defend myself.

"When's the last time you've actually made it to first period before the clock ticks 8:20?" Kay asks, amused.

"First semester," I mumble, laughing a little.

"First semester," Ian repeats laughing out load. I sigh and shake my head with a smile. The clock says 8:16 so we all get up and walk to the first class room. I hate and love this class because the teacher is one I've had a crush on the past three years I've been in college. I think he's even more handsome than Jack, but not by much. Professor Lockwood has short, stylishly messy black hair, jade eyes, 5 o'clock shadow, muscular body hidden behind a black long sleeve shirt and pants, and his eyes are usually covered with black sunglasses. He reminds me of Albert Wesker in a way. He's just not so intimidating and he does take the glasses off.

I sit down at my desk near the back of the lecture hall and listen to him talk about our psychology exam Thursday; the same exam that's the day after tomorrow. My head pounds as I concentrate and take notes. I breathe in relief as the class passes quickly and so the rest of the day commences. As Ian and Kay walk me home we run into a bright red head.

"Rose?" I exclaim in shock. "Oh my gosh, it is you! I haven't seen you since you dropped out of art class!"

"Christine," she greets with a smile. "Yeah, I wanted to focus on raising my children. College was getting in the way. I couldn't depend on Cal to watch them all the time."

"I understand. It's good that you pay so much attention to them. I know how Ruth raised you," I say solemnly. We'd agreed not to call Ruth her mother anymore. I'd only met Rose four years after she had J.R and Jill. She'd gone to college and most of her classes were art. She did love art.

"Yeah," she says awkwardly.

"So, what's new?"

"Well...you probably won't believe me, but you remember the boy I met on the Titanic, I told you about it? Jack Dawson?" My eyes widen slightly. That's why I couldn't get him off of my mind! I did know where I heard that name before! Oh no, I'm attracted to the love of Rose's life. The father of her children.

"Y-yes. I-I remember," I stutter. Kay and Ian look at me weird.

"He's alive. He works at Wally-world, and he took my misbehaving kids home when they snuck out! The only thing is, he doesn't remember me."

I swallow hard, forcing back bile. "Oh," I whisper, looking at the pavement. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's all so strange. I mean, I saw him freeze and sink to the bottom of the ocean...and then he was standing right in front of me."

"Rose, I'm sure everything will be okay. Make him fall in love with you all over again," Kay drawls, bored.

"Yeah, what she said," Ian says, wanting to get on with his life. Rose bites her lower lip and nods.

"So what are you guys doing?" Rose asks, switching the topic.

"Going back to my place to study, actually," I respond. The red head nods and decides to walk with us, much to Ian's displeasure. He never really liked her. I don't know why. Ian says she's shallow and her personality is drawl, whatever.

Rose walks with us and instead of going to my small house we go to Cal's large estate. Said man greets us at the door with a warm smile. His brown eyes don't hold anything back anymore, and you can tell he is genuinely happy now. His hair is slicked back like the last time I had seen him, with a strand of his hair hanging in his face.

"Christine, is that you?" He asks, surprised. I smile and nod as he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. For some reason, Ian tenses up and glares at the older man. Kay puts a hand on her brother's shoulder and sends a warning glance at him. Ian backs down. Cal invites us all in and the twins squeal somewhere and barrels into their mother. Rose chuckles and hugs them.

"We missed you!" J.R exclaims, smiling a very bright smile up at Rose.

"Yeah! Look we made a present for you! Auntie Felicity showed us how!" Jillian hands Rose a small group of paper origami flowers. A red and green rose, a purple and green rose, and a yellow and fire orange sun flower.

"Thank you! They are beautiful!" Rose kisses each of her children on the forehead and then they turn to look at us.

"Who are they?" Jill inquires. J.R. elbows his sister and tells her to be nice. Jill rubs her ribs and glares at her brother. "I am!" She snaps.

"I'm Christine, you probably don't remember me, but I used to come around all the time. These are my best friends, Ian and Kay," I introduce. Jack and Jill shake each of our hands and then go run off to play. Rose smiles and walks over to a fireplace in the well furnished living room. She places the origami flowers in a small waterless vase on the mantle and sits on the white couch, taking off her heals.

"Sorry, I just can't be in these horrid things anymore," she apologies'.

"It's fine," Kay says and we all go sit on the couch. Cal bids us goodbye and goes up into his study while Rose begins to help us study.


End file.
